


Try Harder

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Line of Duty (TV 2012)
Genre: Co-workers, Cute, Drabble, M/M, May/December Relationship, Mild slash, Trying To Impress Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: By this point, DS Arnott has become quite good at his new job as an officer at AC-12, but he's sorely mistaken if he thinks that Superintendent Hastings will be an easy man to impress.Just a cute little drabble set near the beginning of the series - end of season one-ish - with no spoilers.
Relationships: Steve Arnott/Ted Hastings
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Try Harder

"There," Steve tossed the files onto the table with a smug, 'I told you so' grin, "Read it and weep." It was all the evidence they needed; the evidence that Hastings was positive the lad would never be able to obtain. The DS was becoming rather good at his new job by now, but he'd need to be even better if he thought he would ever get into Ted's good books.

The superintendent smirked - huffed a laugh - as he stepped from behind his desk. "You're cute, alright," he gently slapped Arnott on the face with both hands, almost cupping his cheeks - _almost_ bringing them closer together. At least Steve had convinced himself that he was, his eyelids half-closed and lips already starting to pucker. "But you'll have to try harder," Ted continued, "If you want to impress me."

By the time the younger man had figured out what was happening, and that he hadn't fallen into the throes of a passionate kiss, he saw Hastings switching off the office light by the cord and shrugging on his coat as he opened the door. "You coming?" he asked, straightening his collar. Steve merely cleared his throat and nodded, following on behind and feeling a little silly.


End file.
